


Whiskeys & LPs

by at1stsoo, indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Singer!Kyungsoo, Tweet Fic, ex-lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin lounges on his couch, holding whiskey in one hand and the collectible LP that he spent way too much on in the other. Rent would be hard this month, but it was an indulgence he allowed himself. Because it was the first release by his favorite singer and former lover: Do Kyungsoo.





	Whiskeys & LPs

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a random.... prompt?? by Lizzie on Twitter, and then I decided to QRT it posing as Soo POV, and then it just went on from there. The rules were we each had a single tweet to tell our pov (280 chars is brutal, yo), and we didn't discuss or plan anything. (Each flip from Lizzie to Indi is signified by a - here.) I thought it was like under 1k easily, but it's over 3k??? That's a full one shot, omfg! It's been edited a little bit to fix typos or abbreviations where we had to meet the limits, but here it is, in all its glory! You can also check out the original thread [here](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo/status/971545514285174786), or view it all as a Moment [here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/971752300212604929).

 

Jongin lounges on his couch, holding whiskey in one hand and the collectible LP that he spent way too much on in the other. Rent would be hard this month, but it was an indulgence he allowed himself. Because it was the first release by his favorite singer and former lover: Do Kyungsoo.

-

It's a risk, but some things Soo just can't let go of. To write your own debut song is not a move anyone would recommend. It was sheer luck that the company approved it, improbable lottery odds that people are accepting it. But he needed this. For closure.

-

Jongin turns the LP over in his hands once, twice, before setting it on the turntable. He sets it on Repeat, knowing that once he lets himself get lost in Kyungsoo's voice again, he won't want to be found. Not for a while. He goes back to the couch and lets the lyrics wash over him.

-

An R&B ballad as his title track. Kyungsoo sang of sweet, soft eyes, tender lips; happiness fading along with each morning's dreams. Walking the streets, catching a whiff, hearing a phrase, and stepping right into a memory, heart full. But why does his heart still ache so easily?

-

Jongin wants to believe the song's about him. Is that vain? Plenty of ppl have soft eyes and enjoy midnight strolls-hell, maybe it's another ex. But "the billiards hall on the corner." That was *their* place. Would Soo really use their memories so carelessly? He downs another drink.

-

Despite the upbeat tempo, the overall happy tone of the song, it's often been described as "haunting." Kyungsoo does feel haunted. Spinning memories into words and braiding it into notes is cathartic in a way. With each performance, he hopes that maybe he can let go a little more.

-

_ "If I cross your mind  _

_ Even half as many times  _

_ As you cross mine  _

_...come back to me"  _

 

Jongin still has a video of them on his phone, a mundane morning tgt. Soo's deep voice and blinding smile tell him to get dressed and eat. How many times has he's watched it since they broke up? 1000?

-

There is a possibility of Jongin hearing the song, ever recognizing them in it. Maybe he should text him, give him warning, or.. apologize. Or thank him or something equally unnecessary. What is worse though, texting a ghost and bringing it to life? Or having it not remember you?

-

_"Come back to me."_ Jongin drains his whiskey as the final words of the song taunt him again. Like he could get in touch w the celeb even if he tried. Is he supposed to show up at a fanmeet? Not like he'd keep his same # after getting famous. He dials anyway and slurs, "Hey asshole!"

-

"...Jong—" Kyungsoo stares at his phone in disbelief. Oh god, there's no way. "Wr-wrong number!" he blurts out, missing the End Call button multiple times and swearing under his breath. He finally manages and tosses his phone onto the bed, cringing at himself.

-

Omg it's him. Forget the "Jong" slip up- he'd recognize Soo's voice anywhere. It's been burned into his mind, his heart, his soul. He'll be 50 and still know it better than his own. He redials frantically. Call rejected. Redial. Rejected. He switches to text: "Pick up you coward"

-

The initial panic ebbs away with each new text that comes in, confusion leading to self-preserving irritation. "What the fuck," he whispers to himself, cradling his phone in both hands. Kyungsoo chews on his lip, lets another minute pass. 

 

"are u drunk??"

-

Jongin texts and erases several replies, as his emotions slingshot around: 

"NO" 

"Maybe" 

"why, r u" 

"definitely. do you really think sober me would--" 

"does it matter? it does nothing to numb the ache" 

"god i miss you" 

 

Tears building, he settles on: 

"nvm sorry i bothered you"

-

He was ready for more name-calling or even the phone to ring again, not...that. Kyungsoo had imagined their reunion so many times, but never like this. So defeated. His fingers fly across the keyboard, hitting send before he can fully process the thought behind it: 

 

"are u ok?"

-

Options race thru Jongin's drunk mind: 

He should leave him on read, this dick. Rejecting calls and then having the audacity to ask if he's ok. 

He should sass him. "Yes, fucking peachy" 

He should tell him the truth. "I haven't been ok since 2016 when u left, Soo" 

 

He can't decide.

-

"jongin are u ok" 

 

He's outed himself now. His heart is still racing. Who texts someone out of the blue, swearing and upset? Still no answer. Should he call? And say what? "Just checking for sign of life, now kindly fuck off"? Kyungsoo shakes his phone, willing the chat to update.

-

Texting is exhausting. There's too much time for overthinking and too much evidence gets left behind to obsess over later. And most importantly... there's no deep voice to soothe him over texts. Jongin hits Call again. It connects. His voice trembles as he speaks: "I heard your song."

-

Acid churning in his stomach, Kyungsoo climbs into bed, tucking the covers up to his chin. This is surreal. "What'd you thi—" That sounds too casual. Is that a hornet's nest? He's dying to know, but also dreading. Jongin. Really, Jongin. "How've- how've you been?"

-

"It's beautiful." He chooses to answer the 1st question. "You sound incredible on it. I'd always said your singing was meant for bigger stages than-" Visions of Kyungsoo serenading him to sleep in their bed flash in his mind. He won't cry, he won't-- "But the lyrics are lies,” he bites out.

-

"It's-" Kyungsoo swallows, willing the lump in his throat to sink away, "it's just a song." There's room for plausible deniability..or maybe he's in denial himself. It was way too personal. What was he thinking? He was thinking of the good memories, the bad ones filtering away.

-

"Oh." The words cut deep. It's just a song. And he's just a guy. It does mean anything, he does mean anythi-- "Sorry I-" Jongin holds the sob back, "read so much into it." Wtf was he thinking, calling Soo like this? Did he want a fight? Maybe he did. The one Soo never gave him.

-

Old frustrations bubble up to the surface. Passive aggressive BS. Jongin's not his problem to deal with anymore, but as much as he wants to end the call, he wants to hear Jongin talk more. He's never been good at small talk. They're long past small talk. "So...you called me..."

-

"Yeah" and should've accepted the first call rejection. Pacing, he crescendos "Look, I bought your LP today. It's great. But now I'm drunk, and your voice is everywhere in my apartment again, and I just--" He sags, lowers his voice. "Just wanted to know: are they're treating you well?"

-

Kyungsoo can't help it. He barks out a laugh. "You go from calling me a coward to asking if they're treating me well? I mean, thanks?" Why does Jongin get under his skin so easily. It's been so long. Why is this so hard. He sighs, regret heavy in his voice. "I didn't mean that."

-

It's the first honest reaction from Kyungsoo, and it tugs a tiny smile out of Jongin. He lets the quiet stretch a bit and tries for levity. "I mean, you always were. A coward, that is. When it comes to love. Or maybe just when it comes to me. Ugh sorry-I'm drunk," he repeats dumbly.

-

"It's late," Kyungsoo mumbles, feeling elated despite the criticism. "How much did you drink? You- you should eat something. Hydrate." He swallows again, remembering drunk Jongin, and tucks the phone closer to his ear, straining to hear the background. "Is anyone there to..help?"

-

"No." Jongin staggers over to the record player to switch it off. Two Soo voices at once is getting trippy, and he'd much rather keep the one that's talking to him through his phone. "There's no one here. Hasn't been anyone here since you, in case you were wondering," he mumbles.

-

Drunk Jongin is an unfiltered Jongin. He was not ready. Kyungsoo flounders around until he can catch a glimpse of the clock. Late o'clock. They've got too much baggage to be unpacking while one is inebriated. But still: "You still in the same apartment?"

-

"Yep." Still surrounded by the memories they made there. He should've moved for a fresh start, but if he's honest, he never wanted a fresh start. Shit, how much DID he drink to think it was smart to confront his now-famous-ex with his unresolved feelings. He groans at himself.

-

That was unexpected. He assumed if he had moved on, Jongin had gladly done the same. He should change the subject. Better yet, end the call. But the possibility is there. It's so close. "Do you- Is the grill place around the corner still there? I..can be there in...like, 15 min?"

-

Jongin gets up so fast his woozy head spins. "Y-yeah. Are you allowed to? I don't want to get you in trouble." Wait, why is he trying to shut down a golden opportunity? "I mean, yes. I can--" he trips in his haste to get to the door, comically flailing and knocking over a glass.

-

"It's fine!" Kyungsoo says too loudly, slapping his forehead. "I- I didn't mean to just- sorry. I just thought-" He squeezes his eyes shut and bites the pillow, fighting the urge to scream. Stupid, stupid! "I just wanted to see y—" From bad to worse. Fuck. "Sorry. Nevermind."

-

Oh hell no. He's not letting Soo chicken shit his way out of this one. Jongin fakes shitty static into the phone. "Sorry what? fsfsfsf -dropped my pho- fsfsf -cutting out- fsfsf -see you there in 15!" He mashes End Call, feeling drunkenly proud, and turns off his phone as he leaves.

-

He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, hearing Jongin's shitty attempt again. The last time that happened... Kyungsoo bites his lip and blushes at the memory. Idiot. Fumbling to his feet, he hurriedly pulls on pants and grabs his keys, jogging to the car. 15 min. Okay.

-

Jongin sits at the table in the back corner, the same one they always used back then. He runs his fingers through his hair several times while watching the door. He didn't think to change before coming, wearing simple skinnies and his Levi's hoodie. Will Kyungsoo even show, though?

-

He's paralyzed, hand on the door. Through the dirty window pane, Kyungsoo can see him from here. He adjusts his mask and pulls the brim of his cap down lower. He can still walk away. Maybe just text Jongin with some excuse. Sorry, let's meet up never. 

 

He's just so close though.

-

Stirring his water with a straw, Jongin considers appropriate opening lines. 

 

"It's nice to see you." Too formal.

 

"Fancy seeing you here." He's not funny.

 

"You look good." A given... maybe the safest play.

 

He looks over at the door and locks eyes w the ones he's missed for years.

-

The door magically opens on its own. Kyungsoo's feet move without his permission. His eyes burn from lack of blinking, until he's finally at their table, plopping down on the seat opposite of Jongin's, a little too roughly. He's under a spell. 

 

"How was it a lie?" he blurts out.

-

The immediate confrontation catches Jongin off guard, emotions bubbling up in his tipsy state. 

 

"You made it sound like I left, and forgot about you." His hand moves under the table til it brushes Soo's fingertips. "When I've woken up every day hoping to see your face next to mine."

-

He had forgotten. Jongin's perma-pout whenever he talks gets a thousandfold worse when he is affronted. It's so cute. The touch stuns him even further. 

 

How drunk is Jongin?? 

 

"You said...you didn't care what happened," he hooks his fingertips around Jongin's, focusing on them.

-

"I was lying. I was scared that I'd started to care too much, that maybe you needed me to be more... relaxed, about us. I was trying to give you space." He's doing the opposite rn, sliding a leg forward to rest along Soo's calf. The physical closeness is calming, gd he's missed it.

-

His lip quivers. Kyungsoo tells himself that it was in amusement. This is too overwhelming. 

 

"And you call ME the coward. It's not like I-" He hiccups, chugging a deep gulp of water, "like I...didn't put out my thoughts and feelings for the world to see or anything."

-

Both hands are intertwined now under the table. Jongin hooks his leg around the back Kyungsoo's knee to tug his chair closer, like he always used to. He notices there's no protest. 

 

With tears in his eyes, but a smile on his lips, he says, "But Soo, I thought it was just a song."

-

He can't help but laugh, kicking weakly at Jongin's shin. Running his finger across Jongin's knuckles is so comforting. "Of course, it's not just a song," he licks his lips, his eyes tracing the faux wood grain of the table. "It charted on Melon for weeks. It's an all-kill."

-

Jongin cracks, his dorky laugh on full display. "Ok. Obviously, it's a very special song. Among all the accolades it'll win this year, is there space for one more title?" Kyungsoo quirks a brow. 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and asks: "Can it be the song that brought you back to me?"

-

Kyungsoo's breath hitches as their eyes meet. Somehow, he had missed Jongin more than he thought possible. Kyungsoo squeezes his hand gently, holding back the swell of emotions. "'Hey asshole' was what brought me back, but if you want to give your song credit, I'll take it."

-

"Sorry!" Jongin hangs his head in embarrassment and giggles again. He hasn't laughed this much in months. Is it the alcohol or Soo's proximity that has him so intoxicated? As close as they are, they're still a facemask apart and damn it, he wants to kiss him. "Wanna get out of here?"

-

Kyungsoo freezes, processing the question. Get out as in..?? Or..?? Taking several breaths to stall and collect his thoughts, he runs his thumb over Jongin's knuckles again. 

 

"You're drunk, love," he is all nerves, but manages to sound soothing. "You need food. And more water."

-

He called him 'love' again. After years apart, Kyungsoo is picking up right where they left off. Hope blooms. "Then walk me home?" Jongin asks with puppy dog eyes. "I have food and water there, too." He's being kinda pathetic, but he wants so badly for Soo to stay and take care of him.

-

Kyungsoo smiles and pulls Jongin to his feet, steadying him with care. "Name something edible at your place that's not ramen. I bet you have moldy fried chicken growing in your fridge." Still he lets Jongin lead them back, his chest tightening at the familiar cracks on the sidewalk.

-

"Excuse you, there's no mold. If I order it, I eat it. No chicken left behind. YOU were the one always over-ordering and under-eating," Jongin pokes at Soo's ribs teasingly, til he giggles and swats his hand. "But really, are they feeding you well? No crazy diets?" he asks w concern.

-

"It's not bad," Kyungsoo enjoys his hand resting on Jongin's lower back way too much. This shouldn't be so easy. "I'm usually really busy, so meeting calorie counts are nbd." He leans his forehead on the edge of Jongin's shoulder, a habit 2 years expired yet it comes so naturally.

-

They meander, enjoying a midnight stroll just like old times, before arriving at the apartment. He's keying in with Kyungsoo semi-draped around him in a backhug, grinning like an idiot and missing the lock a few times with the edge of the key bc he's so distracted, heart racing.

-

He tugs the mask down under his chin, letting go of Jongin to stumble into the old flat. It's like stepping into a photo. How does everything look exactly the same? Like it's been waiting for him this whole time. His chest tightens, and he turns back, breath hitching.

-

Jongin leans against the closed door, watching as Kyungsoo glances around the place. How wonderful it is to see him back here; the space warms, transforms instantly back to a home, their home. Soo feels it too, looking at him w so much love, so much longing in his pretty doe eyes.

-

He gasps suddenly, eyes burning. A tear slips past his lashes. "I'm sorry—" he hiccups, gripping Jongin's arms, trying to will all of this to have just been some hangover dream. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I don't know why I left. I don't know how to- to make up—"

-

"Shh," Jongin soothes. He brings a finger up to gently wipe away the tear and glides it across an elegant cheekbone to delicately remove the strap of the facemask from one ear, then the other. "You're home now." He leans in closer, letting the fingertip drag under Kyungsoo's chin.

-

Jongin's drunk. Jongin's wrong. This isn't home. It hasn't been home. Jongin won't want this come morning. This was a mistake. One step further, and he'll never want to leave. Kyungsoo realizes he's been slowly shaking his head and sniffles, wiping at his face. "I don't know..."

-

"I do," Jongin says softly, brushing Kyungsoo's hair back. "Your French press? Still in the cupboard even though I ~still~ don't drink coffee. That awful blue robe you'd spend the whole weekend in? Hanging in the closet. I never threw them out, bc I always hoped you'd come back."

-

Kyungsoo cards his fingers through Jongin's soft hair, sliding his hand down to cup his nape. He pulls him down to press their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut and wiping away the freed tears that follow. The bourbon is still heavy on Jongin's breath. "I'm...so sorry."

-

Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's small waist and lets their noses brush. 

 

"I don't need an apology, Soo: I just need you." 

 

With that, he leans in for a tender kiss, his lips meeting Soo's plush ones in the softest landing. He kisses him again and again, unable to get enough.

-

He pulls Jongin's face closer. The kiss is bruising, but Jongin doesn't resist, and he can't find a way to care. He can taste the bourbon now, the sour tang startling him enough that he pulls back minutely, gasping for air. Who needs air when there is Kim Jongin. "...Are you sure?"

-

"Positive." Jongin walks them toward the bedroom, insistent lips being met with increasingly confident kisses from Soo. "Just promise me one thing," he asks as they fall into their bed in a messy, loving heap. "That you'll write a new song, where we're together. Forever." 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, the real ending is [here](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon/status/972277401169354752). ;) But anyway, yes, our random idea that turned into a 3k+ beast on Twitter. Indi is currently doing a little, cracky, genie au tweetfic, if you would like to follow along [here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/972665873931685888). We're still working on our other fics, I promise! In the meantime, we're on Twitter if you want to come hang.
> 
> Lizzie:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> Indi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


End file.
